Undercover
by Actual Banshee
Summary: Before they're married with kids, before Ayame changed her name back to Himeno, they hated one each other, but secretly liked each other. Wufei and Ayame are forced to go on a mission together. They're not really sure if their friends put them up to this, so they can find a way to get along, or if their lives will actually be in danger. Rated M for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing**

**Undercover**

**Not a one shot**

**Author's note and disclaimer: So I got this idea from a picture I saw on Tumblr and I thought it looked a lot like Ayame and Wufei. So I had to roll with it. Also, this takes place before everything. Where Wufei and Ayame didn't get along, at all. **

**I do not own Gundam Wing. **

Everyone sat in their usual seats at the kitchen table, except for Wufei and Ayame. They sat at the head of the table, which meant only one thing and it was the last thing they wanted to do together. They were going on a mission and not an ordinary mission either, an undercover mission. No one wanted this, fearing that the two would kill each other.

"Can I opt out of this?" Ayame asked more directed at Heero than anyone else.

The Japanese pilot didn't look up from his laptop when he replied. "No."

Ayame and Wufei glared and nudged away from each other.

"Let's give them a reason to really hate the mission." Quatre giggled as he shoved the debriefing folder towards the two.

Wufei scanned the papers quickly, "No! I am not doing this! Over my dead body!"

Ayame rolled her eyes as she read through it and broke out in a boisterous laugh. She clutched her sides as her lungs began to burn. Wufei shouted at her to stop laughing, that it wasn't funny. His angry outburst just caused her to lose it even more. Before Wufei had the chance to get his hands around her neck, Trowa and Duo hooked their arms underneath Wufei's arm pits and dragged him upstairs.

"This is the best day of my life." Ayame muttered as she wiped away a tear. Heero and Quatre smirked at her amusement of Wufei's torture.

Quatre had already bought the two new wardrobes for the mission. Ayame didn't really mind, it was close enough to her casual style, just a little bit brighter. Wufei on the other hand, was throwing a fit the whole time Trowa and Duo dressed him, screaming curses in Chinese, promising them a painful death. Quatre had to reprimand her when Ayame's body began to shake from giggling too much as he styled her hair.

Ayame was the first to finish, dressed in black flats, dark blue jean kakis and a lavender tank top. Quatre settled on a messy bun and a thin silver bracelet connected with a wing. The blonde was incredibly pleased with his work, happy that he was finally able to play with the girl's long, lush locks.

She was going over the mission parameters, not happy with the room situation, but understood that it couldn't be helped. Ayame already had an idea to help Wufei work around the bathing schedule. Duo landed on the floor with a satisfied sigh, followed by Trowa who was silently happy with himself.

"Is he ready yet?" Ayame asked waiting for her angry partner to join them downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Wufei shouted as he slammed his door.

Ayame did her best to control herself when Wufei finally showed himself. She gave him the once over before struggling with her words. "Wufei…you look so cute…as a girl."

He really did though, dressed in the same black flats, but wore long blue jeans, making his butt look even better than before, a black shirt with a band's logo printed over his fake boobs and his hair was undone, but half of it was in a bun. Duo had applied a little mascara and blush to bring out his feminine features.

"Haha very funny." His arms crossed over his fake boobs and he immediately put his arms down. "Can we go now?"

Ayame held out the keys as Wufei stormed by. She high fived Duo and Trowa, calling Wufei their baby, before the Chinese pilot yelled for her to hurry up. The car was already packed with everything they needed on their mission, minus weapons—which Wufei desperately wanted. By the time they hit the end of the drive way the two were already arguing about the music selection, their voices booming through the loud beat of the rock music.

"They're going to kill each other." Duo forced a smile while they waved their friends goodbye.

Quatre agreed, not faking his smile that meant only doom. "Yep."

**Author's note: I don't know why, but I like Wufei dressed up as a girl. In the next chapter I'll include more details about their mission. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Wing**

**Undercover **

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm just gonna roll with it and decide if there's going to actually be a mission or not. This could just be a giant, well thought out prank. I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Chapter Two**

They were silent on the road, the music was barely audible thanks to the wind brushing pass their opened windows. Wufei decided to let Ayame have control of the music, but insisted that it shouldn't be loud enough to deafen him. Ayame took out their debriefing folder again, her brow furrowed at the typing, none of it making sense. Wufei could tell that she was frustrated by the way she played with the ends of one of her loose strands of hair.

"What is it?" He rolled up the windows and turned on the AC, wanting to hear everything clearly.

"We don't have a target." Ayame said, "There's details about the high school we're infiltrating, room assignment, our class schedules, which by the way we're in the same classes, the city we're staying in, but the information about who we're targeting isn't here."

"Maybe we're just gathering intelligence?" Wufei questioned.

"From civilian high school students?" Ayame asked sarcastically, she put her feet up on the dash.

"Heero is doing a background checks on everyone there, we should have something by tomorrow and get your feet off the dash." He scolded her, slapping her knee. She glared at him as she put her foot down one at a time.

"Because you're going as a girl." She snickered, "You'll probably have to bathe at the same time the rest of us girls do, but I have a plan around that."

"Can't wait to hear it." Wufei's voice was stale as he swiftly moved to the lane he needed to exit.

"The schedule to take a bath, for girls, is between seven and nine, but dinner is at six. You can take a bath then and I can go with you to make sure no one discovers that you're actually a boy. I can get Quatre to buy us a mini fridge for food so we don't starve."

Wufei raised his eyebrows, amazed that she thought that far in advance. "Won't the other students wonder why we're not at dinner?"

"We'll just tell them that we were busy at the library or something." Ayame waved off the question. "This isn't my first time doing this Wufei."

"What do you mean?"

"Try juggling being an international terrorist and a high school student at the same time. It's not as easy as it sounds…unless you're Heero. But he's not human." Ayame saw the small smile Wufei cracked and she automatically perked up in her seat, poking his cheek. "Is that a smile Wufei, did I make you smile?"

His face changed back to being stoic, "Do you need to have the same no touching talk I had with Duo?"

Ayame poked his cheek again, sticking her tongue out. "You're gonna have to get used to it Wufei, we're stuck together."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

Wufei glanced at Ayame with shocked eyes, "How are you not hungry? The last time we ate was breakfast and that was seven hours ago."

"I can go a long time without eating or sleeping. It's how I was trained." Ayame sunk back into her seat.

"How long can you go without either?" Wufei was interested because he never noticed Ayame's eating and sleeping patterns before now.

"I can go three days without sleeping and two days without eating. If I eat now, I'll get sick." Ayame replied.

"Why would they do that to you?"

"I have no clue, I wish I could ask my teacher, but she died before I really had the chance to have a normal conversation with her. We were always training, she was grooming me to become the most fearless leader the Northern Rebel Group had ever seen." Wufei couldn't help, but notice the hint of sadness in her voice. But what was it towards? The death of her teacher or the childhood she was denied?

Wufei pulled into a fast food parking lot, he was starving and needed something to get him through the night.

"I can drive." Ayame offered happily.

"No, you'll get us lost."

She rolled her eyes, "Why, because I'm a girl?"

"No because your sense of direction is terrible." Wufei spoke softly spoke with the girl behind the counter, trying his best to sound like a girl. So far no one seemed to notice that he was a boy, which was a good sign. He ordered his food and decided to throw in an extra thing of fries and tea for Ayame. She objected, but when Wufei turned towards her he gave her a warning glare she accepted the food.

She barely touched her fries before giving Wufei the rest. He wasn't exactly happy that she didn't eat what he wanted her to, but he understood that he couldn't break her habit. They walked around the lot for a while, stretching their legs before getting back in the car for another four hours.

Back in the car they didn't talk, Ayame turned off the radio completely. Her head rested against the window, her legs were crossed underneath her. Wufei was starting to worry about her, Ayame was never quiet. She would have occupied herself with singing along to a song or talking about the mission. He watched her from the corner of his eye, she wasn't falling asleep—she was staring out into space. Maybe she wasn't lying about getting sick if she didn't follow her plan.

"Do I need to pull over?" Wufei asked weakly, suddenly feeling guilty that he made her eat.

"No I'm good." Her voice was gently. She straightened herself out, unfolding her legs. "I'm just bored. I should have brought a book or something."

Wufei almost let out a single laugh, she must have been truly desperate to entertain herself if she wanted to read a book. Wufei pulled over to the side, causing her to sit up in an alert state.

"What's wrong? Are we being followed?" She asked quickly.

Wufei shook his head, "No. I just changed my mind."

"From what to what?"

"You can drive, I'm tired. But if you get us lost I swear to god I will…" Ayame jumped out of the car and rushed to his side of the car. When he opened the door she was beaming brightly at him.

"I solemnly swear I won't get us lost or I will let you torture me until I'm dead." Ayame promised as Wufei stepped out of the car. Ayame was ready to go by the time Wufei opened the passenger side door and because of her eagerness he was already regretting letting her get behind the wheel.

In truth, he wasn't even tired, but he didn't know what else to do with Ayame's mood changing so suddenly. He read the mission plans over and over until his eyes began to fail him. The last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep, just in case Ayame did get them lost. But eventually, the vibration of the car and Ayame's sweet humming lulled him to sleep.

**Author's note: Yea I think this mission is just gonna be prank to get them to admit their feelings and stuff. Please Reivew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam Wing**

**Undercover**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm falling in love with female Wufei guys, I cannot be stopped. If you're wondering why I haven't updated Trials with the smut chapter, it's because I do not feel comfortable writing it at work. There are eyes everywhere and they like to ask what I'm writing. I can't exactly say "I'm writing the smuttiest smut that anyone has ever read". No. That would get me fired. I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Wufei woke up when the car jerked to a stop. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and even when he could see clearly he couldn't believe it. He glanced at the clock, checked their surroundings, back to the clock and then at Ayame. It was close to ten, the night was just getting started and here they were at the high school they would infiltrating, four hours early.

"How?"

"How what?" Ayame smiled cheerfully as she jumped out of the car.

"How fast were going?" Wufei followed suit, meeting her at the trunk.

Ayame thought for a moment, "Hm about thirty over the speed limit."

Wufei's nimble fingers massaged the bridge of his nose, "You're not driving anymore." When he glanced up she wasn't there, she was running towards the boarding houses. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he just knew it was Ayame sending him something stupid.

"I'm gonna go get our room key 3"

"She's an idiot." Wufei cursed as he began to pull out their bags full of stuff they probably wouldn't even need. By the time Wufei was done Ayame had returned with a tall boy with sandy hair, green eyes, slender, but built. He looked like he was asleep, judging by the tears developing in his eyes as he yawned.

"Fei this is Kira. He's our building's supervisor." Ayame introduced the two with a happy smile.

Wufei cringed at his name being shortened, but he couldn't really help it if Ayame came up with it on the fly. He smiled meekly and held out his hand for Kira to shake, the tall boy shook it gingerly. "Sorry if my friend woke you."

"It's okay, I needed to stretch my legs anyway." Kira's voice was deep, almost dripping in sweet honey. He peered at Ayame who didn't seem to be phased by the boy, "We weren't expecting you guys until tomorrow."

Wufei glared at Ayame, she didn't shrink away like Duo would have, but instead she stood her ground and just smiled. "It's not a problem though, we have your room set up."

Kira grabbed two of the bags and tossed them over his shoulders, Wufei held the last one underneath his arm while Ayame closed up the car. Wufei judged Kira as he walked behind him, he was stronger than he looked—an athletic type. Ayame strolled next to him, asking him questions about the boarding house they were staying in.

"The Stuteville is a really cool and laid back place. Majority of the kids, including myself, are in the scholarship program. We study a lot, each hall has their own study group." Kira explained.

"What hall are you in?" Wufei noticed the sweet flirting tone in Ayame's question, he wanted to kick her in the knee, but he settled for glaring daggers into the back of her head.

Kira smiled down at Ayame, a smile that would melt anyone's heart, except Ayame didn't seem to get bothered by it. "I'm in your hall, so you're pretty lucky."

"You mentioned you're in on a scholarship?" Wufei asked not really sure if he didn't like Kira talking to Ayame or if he just wanted more information on Kira.

"Yea I got in with a baseball scholarship." Kira replied over his shoulders with a simple smirk. He instructed Ayame to go to the end of the hall and take a right. "You guys are lucky. Your room is the only one down here, nice and secluded. No one really comes down this way unless they want to hook up."

Wufei and Ayame cringed in unison, making Kira laugh. "Don't worry we cleaned up the room, the sheets have been changed and the bathroom bleached."

Ayame opened the door and quickly got of the way as Kira and Wufei set the bags down on one of the beds. "Just a heads up, we get pretty crazy on Relief Day."

"Do I even want to know?" Wufei asked dryly, pulling another chuckle out of Kira.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Saturday is our day to relax and that generally ends with a party that goes into the wee hours of Sunday morning. The teachers don't have a problem with it because, for one thing, they're not here on the weekends and the Headmaster is away on business."

"So while the parents are away, the kids will play?" Ayame asked as she opened the curtain.

"Yea basically, except there are a few upper classmen that stay sober so they can break up a fight or two…or five. A lot of my buddies can get carried away with their drinking."

"The confidence in this guy is overwhelming." Wufei sarcastically whispered in Ayame's ear. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"I better get out of here so you guys can unpack and stuff. If you need anything I'll be in the Supervisor Box falling asleep." Kira lazily saluted and quietly closed the door behind him.

Ayame sat on the bed she chose and collapsed against it, "Kira is kind of cute."

Wufei sighed as he unzipped his bag, "Ayame focus. We're here for..." Wufei stopped, remembering that they didn't have a target.

"Exactly." Ayame jumped to her feet and began to unpack her bag.

A thought struck Wufei, "We only need two bags."

"Uh huh."

"So why do we have three?"

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Ayame quickly dug whatever was in bag three and pulled out a paper screen that could easily be put together. "I asked Quatre to buy it. It's a room divider for us, so we can change or study or whatever."

Ayame put it together easily and placed it in the empty space between their beds, unfolding it until it was completely straight. Wufei had to admit that it was a good idea, but he was kind of angry that he didn't come up with it himself. He looked around the room while Ayame stuffed her clothes into her side of the closet. It was a good size for two people. Two beds on opposite side of the room—even with each other—facing the door. Next to the door were their desks, squaring with their beds. There was a window on Wufei's side of the room and the bathroom on her side of the room. He was going to have to get rid of the coffee table that was in the middle of the room, he could see Ayame tripping over it whenever she entered the room.

The bathroom was a lot bigger than they thought, even with the tiny shower. Wufei wouldn't have an issue using it, putting Ayame's plan to waste. There were separate sinks on the same counter, but one medicine cabinet. Ayame called the sink closest to the toilet, Wufei questioned innocently and regretted automatically when Ayame informed him it would be easier for her to grab tampons if they were closer to her.

Within an hour Quatre called, putting them on speaker. "Glad to see Wufei hasn't killed you yet."

"No not yet." Ayame joked glancing at Wufei who robotically put his girl clothes away. "He might though after he recovers."

"Recovers from what?" Quatre asked.

"I sort of broke him with my girl talk." Ayame chuckled as her roommate took off his fake boobs and stashed them away in the back of the closet. "I don't think he knows what he's in for? Oh by the way, Quatre, I've been meaning to ask. Who the hell is our target?"

"Your target? It doesn't tell you in your debriefing packet?" Quatre asked innocently, but Ayame could tell when the blonde pilot was up to something.

"No Quat, it doesn't." She spoke softly, keeping her anger at an even level.

"Maybe it's a miss print. We'll send you a new one." Quatre got off the phone quickly, claiming that Duo was trying to eat the cookies that weren't cool enough yet. Forgetting that they were in the time zone and since it was close to midnight the Shinigami would be in bed by now.

Ayame tossed her phone on the bed and turned to Wufei who shut the closet and fell against his bed. "I think we've been set up Wufei."

Wufei's face was buried in the pillow, but Ayame could still make out his words. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that Quatre is up to something." Ayame sat on the edge of her bed and propped her head up with her arms on her knees.

Wufei turned his head to stare at the girl, she looked genuinely worried about the possibility of this fake mission. "Quatre is always up to something, Ayame. Go to bed."

"Can't."

"Why not?" Wufei sighed as he pulled his hair out of the very messy bun it had become, falling flat against his neck and shoulders.

"Because it's only been two days since that last time I slept." Her weak smile alerted Wufei.

"What will you do for…twelve hours?" Wufei asked.

"The same thing I do every night that I don't sleep, Wufei. Try to take over the world." Ayame joked.

Wufei loudly groaned, knowing the reference she was using. It was from a stupid cartoon about talking rats that Duo loved to watch and no one really understood why. "Can you please not be Duo, right now?"

"You're cute with your hair down." Ayame snickered, poking fun at Wufei.

Wufei groaned loudly again, turned his back to her and covered the blanket over his head.

**Author's note: I'm gonna stop there before Ayame starts a pillow fight with Wufei and lose. Please review! Also Pinky and the Brain ftw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gundam Wing**

**Undercover**

**Author's note and disclaimer: When I finish Trials, which will be soon, I'll start focusing on this story a lot more. I'm still thinking that there will be no actual plot to this one haha it just might be a ploy to get Wufei and Ayame to get along. I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter Four**

Kira wasn't kidding when he said the kids cut loose on the weekends. There are a couple of games that day and then there are after parties. Every floor has a different party for whichever game was going on. It was baseball, track and field and swim. The swim kids were pretty down to earth, they didn't really drink, but they did go around shooting each other and random people with water pistols. Track and field guys were lazy drinkers, they sat around, played video games and drank. But the baseball players, they were the loud ones, the ones that grabbed the girl by their hips and pulled them onto their laps.

Ayame and Wufei sat up in their room, listening to noise behind them, they were trying to get ahold of Quatre to see who their target was, but so far both pilots were just getting his voicemail. Wufei was slowly losing it while he sat on his bed, while he tried to drown out the noise. Ayame, however, was just lying on her bed, stomach first, while reading a book. Wufei didn't even know that she liked reading, in fact he didn't really know anything about her, just that she was a rebel leader, a decent fighter and not a bad Gundam pilot.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, he panicked and rushed to their tiny bathroom. Ayame chuckled and got up to answer the door. Kira stood before her, his eyes brightening when Ayame beamed up at him. "Hey Kira, what's up?"

"Just doing my supervisor duties." Kira walked in and noticed Wufei wasn't around. "Where's Fei?"

"She's in the bathroom, all the noise is giving her a headache." Ayame lied, already imagining what Wufei will do to her for painting a picture that made him look weak.

Kira frowned, "That sucks. If she needs a break the library should be open. A lot of the other students who like to use today to study go there to get away." He paused and looked to the corner of his mind, "Or do they go there to hook up?"

Ayame giggled, "So why are you really here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, downstairs with me. Or I can give you a tour of the school" Kira stammered, "You and Fei. Not just you."

Ayame noticed the pink tint on Kira's cheeks, "Let me check with Fei to see if she's up for it."

Ayame knocked on the door and whispered, "It's me." Wufei opened the door and Ayame snuck in.

"You cannot leave me here with these animals." Wufei hissed.

"Then go to the library and try to get ahold of Quatre. I can get the tour of the school and start setting up an escape route if we ever need it." Ayame had made up her mind. "Don't forget to put the girls on."

"Girls?" Wufei questioned innocently and Ayame pointed to his naked, flat, broad chest. He smacked her hand away and blushed furiously. Ayame stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed her shoes, a cardigan and ushered Kira out of the room. When he knew the room was empty, Wufei vacated the bathroom and went to their closet. He dug out the fake boobs and fastened them to his chest before putting on a shirt that Quatre packed. He decided to leave his hair down, grabbed his shoes and left the room. He saw Ayame with Kira as he made his way through the ocean of student to get out of the building.

As he walked to the library he thought of Ayame's casual face as Kira introduced her to his friends. She looked so at home in this sort of place, she knew everything that she was supposed to do and not do. Wufei knew that if OZ hadn't killed her family, then she wouldn't even be fighting in this war. She wouldn't be one of their allies, she wouldn't be a pilot. He chuckled at the thought of civilian Ayame using a gun and freaking out over it. She would be normal, they all would be. But they weren't, whatever tragedy happened to them in past set them on this course. But Ayame was the only one who born and raised on raised on Earth, she's never been to the colonies and has only dreamed about going into space.

Ayame noticed Wufei leaving as she was greeting a few boys from the baseball team, one of them was reaching for her. She went on the defensive, ready to slip from his grasp, but Kira rested his arm around her shoulders and the boy dropped his hand. He guided her through the crowd, waving to a few of his buddies and stopped when a girl approached him. She was sweet looking with a heart shape face, long blonde hair, green eyes and tiny frame. Ayame was happily beaming at her, but then the girl gave her a quick sneer and turned her attention back to Kira.

"Oh hey, Risa this is Ayame. She and her roommate moved in last night." Kira introduced them quickly.

Risa gave Ayame a fake smile and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm captain of the girl's track team. I've known Kira since we were kids."

So she was one of those girls, she was over protective of a boy that she's probably in love with. Ayame decided that it was best to avoid being seen with Kira or just avoid Rise, but she got the feeling that these two were rarely apart.

"I'm giving Ayame a tour of the school."

"Without your roommate?"

"She went to the library because of the noise." Ayame answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not much a partier huh? She sounds lame." Risa wasn't poking fun at Wufei and took every ounce of restraint to not punch her in the throat.

"Risa that was rude, you don't even know her…them." Kira quipped and for a fraction of a second Risa looked remorseful.

Ayame placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, "Its fine, Kira. Fei just has more important things to do than hang out with us."

Risa scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what?"

Ayame's face was stoic and her voice was dead serious, "Being better than a stuck up bitch like you." Risa's mouth fell open, her friends that were close by did the same thing, and Kira caught his laugh before it escaped from his lips. Risa attempted a comeback, but Ayame's _I don't give two shits smirk _threw her off and the two left her there stumbling over her words.

On the way to the school, Kira gushed over what Ayame had said. "No one, not even me, has ever spoken to Risa like that. Never. They're all afraid of her."

"That twig?" Ayame pointed with her thumb towards the dorms, "I could break her over my knee."

"I don't doubt it, but you should still be careful." Kira warned, "She can get creative when she doesn't like a person."

Ayame shrugged, "Bring it on."

Kira laughed, "I just augh! I can't believe you said that! I can't get over it, you are the only person that has the balls to stand up to her. The guys around here worship her, she can treat them like garbage and they would still do things for her, but when it comes to girls. I don't know, she's just vicious."

Ayame folded her hands behind her back, "It's because she likes you."

Kira's voice went soft and sad all at once, "Yea I know. That's why when we took the high school entrance exams I only applied for school that were far away. So that she could grow up and I could date a girl without worrying about her safety. But she ended up following me here. I mean, we've known each other since we were kids, our parents have been friends since elementary school. I think of her more as a sister than a love interest."

Kira opened the front door as Ayame asked, "Have you told her this? Like actually sit down and have a feelings jam?"

"Feelings jam?" Kira laughed, "You have an interesting way of putting things. I have, actually, many times, but she never listens. I think she's afraid that I'll leave her or something. Ever since her dad died when we were kids she's always been like this."

Ayame's heart sank, she wasn't sorry for what she said, but she knew what it felt like to lose someone. "I can relate. I lost both of my parents at the beginning of the war."

Kira stopped short of the first hallway and stared at Ayame with shock, "I'm so sorry."

"I had other family to back on." Even though they were terrorist, "But it was still really hard to grow up without them. I had, still have, a ton of questions I would like to ask them."

"What about your other family, can't they help?"

Ayame shook her head, "Unfortunately they also died. Majority of them were soldiers and gave their lives for what they believed in. I'm the only one that's left." A part of this stung to say. Remembering how the oldest of the rebels lied to her to keep her far away from the last battle, t she watched helplessly from the mountains as her boys were killed off, one by one. They died for a stupid reason, believing that she could put an end to the war and bring peace.

Kira was at a loss for words so Ayame quickly added, "But then I met Fei and his family kind of took me in."

Even if it was a fake a happy ending Kira seemed alright about it. He pointed to the map of the school that hung on the wall, Ayame took out her phone and snapped a quick picture before they continued with the tour. Because Kira was a year older, he was one floor up, but he still showed Ayame and Wufei's floor along with the whole building.

"Most students like to come up here for lunch or ditch class." He tried to jiggle the door knob to get to the roof, but it was lock. He cursed, "This is the only key that I don't have. The Headmaster is concerned that without supervision someone will try to jump off the roof."

"Does he not realize that the dormitory has a roof too?" Ayame questioned dryly.

"That one is locked too. They all are." Kira smiled pushing Ayame back towards the stairs. He went over what they have looked at and realized that there was nothing left to see, except the library, but he decided against it. "Let's head back to the party. My friends looked like they wanted to get to know you a bit more. Do you drink?"

Ayame rolled her eyes at the thought of hanging out with his friends, they were all touchy, but if Kira was going to be there then it sounded safe. "Yea I drink. Ten buck says I can out drink your team."

"They have an hour head start." Kira's smile was mischievous, but he knew most of his guys couldn't hold their liquor to save their life.

**Author's note: Can I tell you guys something? I love writing drunk, so I might save next chapter for a weekend. Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gundam Wing **

**Undercover**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Since I finished Trials yesterday, I'll be able to focus on this story a little bit more. I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter Five**

Wufei stayed in the library a lot longer than he wanted, but he was thankful for the quietness of the room. He could, however, have gone without the staring. He checked his chest several times thinking the fake boobs were moving away from each other, but they were secured in their place. He found a shelving unit that was far away from prying ears before he called Quatre again and this time he picked up.

"Is everything alright Wufei?" The blonde asked.

"No, we have been trying to call you all damn day." Wufei hissed, "Have you found out who our target is?"

Quatre's voice was calm, way too calm. Wufei figured that he doesn't really have a clue who the target is or he was lying. "No, sadly we don't know the target it. And as soon as we do we will contact you. I promise Wufei, we will call you."

Wufei sighed with frustration as he hung up. He didn't really want to go back to the dorms, it was too noisy so he decided to walk around the library. He saw a few books that he wanted to take back to their room, but then he remembered the sign by the front desk saying that there were no check outs during the weekends. After wondering around for an hour he decided to go back to the room, he wanted to get food, but didn't feel comfortable enough to go sit in the cafeteria by himself. It wasn't that he was afraid, he just didn't know how to handle his new classmates without Ayame.

Wufei didn't know how, but the music seemed louder than when he first left. He pushed through the crowd until he heard an extremely familiar drunk scream of joy. Wufei stopped dead at the entrance of what looked like lounge and saw Ayame and a boy arm wrestling. Ayame was nursing her drink as the boy struggled to beat her until she decided to end his suffering by beating him. The defeated groaned and cursed while his buddies cheered for Ayame's victory, but she looked bored as she finished her drink.

When Ayame saw Wufei her eyes lit up and she ushered for him to come be with her. Hesitantly, he joined her and immediately Ayame wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After spending months with her he knew when she saw drunk and right now she was at that point where she could either get worse or pass out.

The boys that surrounded Ayame all eyed him like a piece of meat, "Diz is my west friend *hic* and rummate Fei. Be nice to her you guys or I'll kick your asses…es." Her slurred words made Ayame giggle. She back into the couch beside Kira and one of his friends, Wufei assumed, handed Ayame another beer, but Wufei intercepted.

"I think you've had enough Ayame. Let's get you upstairs." Wufei held out his hand and glared at the boys that booed.

"Aaawww don be a party poooper, F *hic* Fei." Ayame pouted and laid her head on Kira's shoulder. "I wanna stay."

Wufei let out an aggravated sigh and questioned how Quatre could put up with Duo and Ayame when they're drunk. Let alone how he got them upstairs to bed. "I can't have you dying from alcohol poisoning, not at five in the evening. You can come back after you've sobered up a little."

Some of the boys looked like they were going to intervene, but Kira stepped in and helped Ayame out of the couch, "Fei is right, Ayame. Go upstairs and chill out for a few hours. The party will still be here when you get back."

"Do you promise?" Ayame asked staring up at Kira through her long eyelashes. "If you're *hic* lying to me, I'll kiick your ass."

Kira leaned down with a soft smile, "I promise." Wufei grabbed Ayame by the shoulder, but before he could push her out of the room Kira placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't be angry with her, it was my fault. I let her drink too much."

Wufei nodded knowing full well that Ayame will drink anything when it's put in front of her. "Just as long as you didn't let anything bad happen to her or else I would kick your ass. And I wouldn't hold back like Ayame would."

Once Kira removed his hand Wufei directed Ayame out of the room, pushing people out of the way without apologizing. As soon as they were in the room Wufei locked the door and sat Ayame on her bed. He kneeled down before her and felt her face, Wufei already knew that she was hot because of her red cheeks, but Ayame felt like she running a fever. Wufei cringed at the glossiness of her eyes and the stupid grin on her face. Wufei stood and made a short trip to the bathroom to gather medicine, water and a cold wash cloth. When he came back Ayame was lying on her side, her feet hanging over the edge.

Wufei sat on his knees, towering over her and he ran the wash cloth over her skin. "How much did you have to drink Ayame?"

"I dunno. Enuff to out drank Duo twice." Ayame giggled.

Wufei dropped his head on the mattress, he tried to remember all the symptoms Duo got whenever he drank himself to alcohol poisoning, but he didn't think Ayame was at that point. She was just so drunk she couldn't physically function. He was tempted to call Quatre and ask what he should do, but he really didn't want to talk to him right now. He propped Ayame against the wall and handed her a glass of water. Without even knowing what it was Ayame began to drink it as Wufei removed her shoes. He got up and grabbed a spare blanket from their closet and showered it over her lower body. When she finished her first cup of water Wufei got her another and made her take medicine with it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked realizing that neither of them had any real food to eat since they left the safe house. She shook her head, "Did you eat anything while you were down there?"

Ayame thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Vodka, vodka cranberry, beer, some more beer and a really shitty bloody Mary."

Wufei inhaled and exhaled slowly to keep his temper in control. He was not equipped to handle Ayame like this, sure he could deal with her when they were screaming at each other and reaching for weapons. But this was a new level for him.

There was a knock on the door and Wufei thought if he ignored it the person would go away, but the noise came again. "Fei, its Kira. I just wanted to know if Ayame was alright."

Wufei checked himself before answer the door, "She's drinking water right now and has taken medicine, but she needs something to eat."

Kira glanced at his feet, his eyes reflecting guilt. "The cafeteria is closed on the weekends." Wufei was about to snap, but then Kira quickly added. "We usually stock up on food before the weekend. Is there anything she doesn't like?"

Wufei thought about leaving his partner here, with the door locked, to go get the food himself. But looking back at Ayame who was drifting in and out of consciousness he decided against it. "She eats pretty much anything as long as it is not sour and can you grab something for me too?"

Kira beamed brightly, "Yea! Not a problem. I'll be right back."

Wufei towered over Ayame and put the glass to her lips, "You need to drink all of it Ayame." She groaned and turned her head away. "You'll feel worse than this if you don't."

Ayame took the glass from Wufei and slowly drank the water until it disappeared. Wufei quickly got up and went towards the bathroom, but then there was another knock. The Chinese pilot didn't wait for the second round of knock, he opened the door to reveal Kira with both arms full of food.

"I got you guys a lot since you probably haven't eaten all day." Kira placed the food on Ayame's desk and before he showed Wufei where the mini fridge was, in the closet of all places, he tossed him a water bottle. "It won't break if she drops it."

Wufei thanked him as he grabbed a sandwich from the group of food and sat on the bed startling Ayame awake. "Are we under attack?" She practically shouted.

Kira laughed, thinking that she was having a nightmare, but Wufei knew her fear was real. The last time they, meaning Duo, Ayame and possibly Trowa, got drunk there was an attack from OZ.

"No we're not under attack, it's just Kira and he brought food. So eat." Wufei stuck the sandwich in Ayame's mouth as she went to say something.

Wufei thanked Kira again for the food and told him he should get back to the party before his friends come up here. Knowing how loud and annoying his friends could get when they were drunk Kira agreed and left the room—hoping that Ayame will feel better tomorrow. He promised that it would be quieter on Sunday because everyone would be nursing their hang overs.

Ayame hissed at Wufei and whispered quietly, "Laugh Fei, he made a joke."

Wufei followed her orders and tried to giggle, but horribly failed at it. Ayame's roommate closed the door and went to his bed where there was food waiting for him.

"Maybe you should just be the silent, unapproachable girl?" Ayame questioned and then shook her head, "No. Those girls get stalkers and are constantly asked out."

"I'll stick with being myself. I can handle getting asked out by strangers." Wufei proudly said as he dove into his food.

"Without your sword?" Ayame joked and received an evil glare from her partner.

**Author's note: Wufei is going to kill someone. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author's note: To be honest, I completely forgot about this. I'm not entirely sure what was supposed to happen. I think I remember having Quatre plan this whole thing because Wufei and Ayame weren't getting along at all, so he sent them to this school, undercover, to force them to get along. But Wufei is cross dressing for some reason. I'm not sure where I was going with this. Don't be surprised if I delete this. I do not own Gundam Wing. **

Ayame sat at her desk, hunched over and hold her head. Wufei was on his bed, leaning against the wall, a book he was pretending to read laid in his lap. His dark eyes were glued to the girl who attempted to will the growing headache away.

"So…how's your head?" Wufei asked, a smug smile pulling at his lips. He was pretending to turn the page, "You should have drank more water before going to bed."

"Wufei please, I am begging you to stop shouting." Ayame pleaded, the squeezing on her head intensified.

The Chinese pilot held back his chuckle, "I'm talking normally, Ayame."

"Okay then, please stop talking." Ayame pushed herself away from the cheap wood and stumbled into their bathroom. Wufei covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to stifle his laughter. Ever since she woke up, two hours ago, Ayame has made nonstop trips to the bathroom. When she returned his face was his usual stoic expression.

"What happened to my bangs?"

"You cut them."

Ayame's jaw practically unhinged, "_I _did? Why in the hell would I do this?"

Wufei cocked an eyebrow, "Are you just now noticing that you cut your hair?"

"Leave me alone, everything is blurry. Did I say why I did this?" Ayame asked again, she played with the ends, pouting.

"You didn't say why." Wufei shrugged, "You just go up, grabbed the scissors and started cutting. Kira fought to get the scissors away from you and attempted to fix the damage you caused."

"Kira was here?" Ayame asked dumbly, "I don't remember that."

Wufei sighed and snapped his book shut, "He came to check up on you, he was worried."

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" Ayame plopped on her bed, a sudden motion that sent her head spinning.

"No you didn't hurt him. If I sensed that you were going to harm him, I would have stepped in." He focused on Ayame who was still fiddling with her bangs and rubbing her forehead. "It doesn't look bad, you know. You look more girlish…cuter."

Ayame's head snapped to the side to face him, "Cuter?"

Wufei quickly glared at her, "It'll help you fit in."

"I don't have an issue fitting in. I never have."

"Really? Not even when you were with the resistance in the north?" Wufei wondered.

"How do you think I became the leader?" Ayame retorted. "If you can't adapt to your surroundings, especially in a war, then you won't survive. That was the first thing I learned."

Wufei remained silent. He didn't know much about her past, actually he didn't know anything about her except her name and the Gundam she piloted. Other than that, she was a mystery.

"Speaking of fitting in." Ayame brought him out of his thoughts. "Have you heard from Quatre?"

Wufei shook his head, "No, but he did wire us some money to go get some supplies."

Ayame groaned, "Where's the fucking phone?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to call him. If he doesn't have the details about our mission by tomorrow, we're pulling out." Ayame had found the phone and was about to dial the safe house's number, but Wufei snatched it from her. "Give it back!"

"No. You have to listen to me." Wufei hid the phone behind his back and held Ayame at arm's length with the other.

"I don't have to do shit, you're not in charge." Ayame grabbed Wufei's wrist, twisted it until he was on the floor. Her foot was firmly planted in the middle of his back, keeping him in place. He had to admit, he didn't see that one coming. As soon as she dialed the number she stepped off Wufei and helped him up.

"He's going to get mad at you."

"I'm not afraid of Quatre." Ayame smiled smugly for a second, until it faded into a thin line. "I'm a little afraid of him."

"Hello?" Quatre's angelic voice rang in her ear, causing Ayame to wince.

"Hey Quat."

"Oh Ayame! Is everything alright? Did Wufei tell you about the money?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yea he did, but that's not why I'm calling." Ayame paused, "We need to know who the target is. I don't want to go in blind."

Quatre sighed, "I told Wufei that we would call you once we found something."

"And usually Heero finds something by now. I don't like this one bit Quatre, it's not like you to send us on a mission without all of the information." Ayame admitted.

"Are you and Wufei not getting along?"

"We're getting along fine…except the part where I knocked him on the ground to get the phone back, but other than that we're fine." Ayame replied.

"But other than that you two are doing well?"

Something was off. Quatre sounded way too calm, way too nice. He should have been threatening Ayame to stay there and to not call back unless there was an emergency. "Yes?"

"Good." God she could practically feel the intensity of his bright smile, "Just sit tight Ayame, we'll get you your information soon, okay?"

"Quatre?" Ayame caught him before he hung up, "This mission, it better be a real one. If it's not. There is no amount of sand that will keep you safe from my unforgiving wrath."

Quatre hung the phone up and turned towards the remaining pilots with a nervous sweat breaking out across his forehead. Duo was the first to notice his friend's lack of happy aura.

"You okay, Quat?" He asked, kicking his feet off the coffee table.

"It was Ayame." Quatre replied with shaky breath.

"She didn't kill Wufei, did she?" Heero asked, stopping his activity on his laptop to give the Sandrock pilot his full attention.

Quatre shook his head numbly, "No she didn't. But she might kill us if we don't give her something."

"You don't think she knows about our plan, do you?" Trowa asked, keeping his expression still, but deep down he was scared. He knew of Ayame's violent temper, but he's never seen it—he's only heard the stories from the others. She was not a person you wanted to piss off, many have been injured as the after effect and several have died. But those circumstances were different.

"So let's find her something to beat up." Duo said as he switched to his original position with his clothed feet propped on the table and arms behind his head. "Even if it's a loser OZ soldier in town."

"But sending them there just to go find one guy is a little extreme." Quatre added.

"So find a bunch of losers that have been up to no good and sick those two on them. It'll be better than them coming back her and beating us up." Duo said as he flipped through the channels.

"Duo you're brilliant." Quatre hugged the American pilot from behind.

"Duo and brilliant in the same sentence, that doesn't sound right." Trowa joked, in return the pilot glared at him with pouty lips. "Someone had to say it since Ayame Wufei aren't here."

**Author's note: There is going to be hell to pay. **


End file.
